Guinevere
History As a young Elgyem, Guinevere was the daughter of the King and Queen of the Elgyem colony. She was deemed a princess due to her royal blood. However, her parents came down with a human disease which had no cure for. She was given to the Beheeyem, The Leader, so that she would be raised properly. As such, she lived a normal life amongst the Elgyem. Her real name and memories were sealed away so that she would live the normal life with ease. However, when The Leader became corrupt and wanted to abolish humans, he made Guinevere a soldier in his army. One of her UFO's crashed into an Orange Island, where she was found by Naruto. With Humans During her time with Naruto, she realized that she could only talk in setences used by famous media aliens such as E.T. and Bumblebee. The first words she spoke to Naruto were "E.T. phone home" which led him to believe her name was E.T.. As Naruto ventured throughout the Orange Islands, he would train her and use her in important battles with trainers such as Rudi and Danny. However, a pair of Absols would track Naruto down and would only attack E.T.. The reason for this is because E.T.'s colony was responsible for the death of their Purrloin friend, and they did not consider the option that E.T. was a friendly. After becoming Champion of the Orange Islands, Naruto and his Pokemon were abducted by the Elgyem colony. However, E.T. was put to work as a doctor who would experiment on Naruto. His bond with her allowed her to retaliate and go to the center of the ship where she learned that The Leader went rogue. Together, with Naruto and the two Absol, E.T. managed to fight The Leader and his rogue experimental Elgyem. When she evolved however and spoke the words of her parents, he realized that she was the long lost princess and stopped his revolution. He unlocked her memories and allowed her to be seated on her rightful place of the Elgyem Colony Throne. When it was time for her to leave, she said goodbye to Naruto, she said that he could still call her E.T. as she was still his Pokemon. As Queen Not much has been seen of Guinevere since she left to lead the colony. She did reappear once when Naruto was moving to Hoenn. She took him to an extraterristial world to cheer him up. She succeeded slightly in this goal. The exact planet she took him to is unknown. She also made a small cameo when Naruto was in New Arcadia, where she used Teleport to transport him to the planet of Cybertron when Naruto was accused of opening The Chest Of Demons and use the power of Kyuubi so that he would protect Roll X. Personality Guinevere, at first, was just an average Elgyem and followed orders without question when she was a soldier. However, she started to care deeply for humans and this care would soon grow so much that she would go against her colony and oppose The Leader. When she learned she was a princess, she allowed Naruto to keep her Pokeball and call her E.T. which shows how much she cares for bonds, especially those with her trainer. Moves Used *Confusion *Flash *Growl *Heal Block *Miracle Eye *Psybeam *Hidden Power *''Psychic'' *''Calm Mind'' *''Recover'' *''Psyshock'' *''Teleport'' (Moves that are italicized mean that they are currently in her moveset.) Category:Pokemon Category:Naruto's Pokemon